This is a request for renewed funding for an interdisciplinary research project (Anthropology and Sociology) which investigates the process of migration from the Dominican Republic to certain receiving communities in the United States. In our research the Dominican migration steam has been conceptualized in terms of its overall structural determinants. That is, we are investigating migration in relation to both the labor demands of the receiving communities and the characteristics of dependent development within the Dominican Republic. Our research concentrates on the consequences of Dominican migration for the sending and receiving communitites and for migrant households. The emphasis upon international migrant households is a novel way of conceptualizing and examining the migration process. It allows us to study the ways in which the structure and strategies of migrant households are predicated on how its members articulate productive resources and options at both ends of the migration stream. This approach points to new ways of explaining the degree of permanence of migrants in the United States and the nature of migrants' involvement in domestic working class issues. These features of the migration process have important consequences for the functioning and development of the Dominican and United States economies. Our research design is based on two strategies, representative survey sampling and detailed ethnographic research. Within the Dominican Republic we are working in two rural communities and one city. Survey and ethnographic research will also be conducted in several migrant communities in New York.